


选择题1

by zuoyigelaji



Category: all墨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyigelaji/pseuds/zuoyigelaji





	选择题1

韩沐伯背靠着沙发不为所动，等着秦子墨贴上来，半撒娇半求饶的向他示好。  
「伯哥，你是不是还在生气」秦子墨把手掌伸进韩沐伯的外套里，脸埋在肩窝里像个小动物用头顶蹭着韩沐伯的脖子。  
「我没生气」韩沐伯表情没有变化，但语气里的冰碴子甩了秦子墨一脸。  
「还说没有生气……」这房间里没有别人，秦子墨的语气更加粘腻，搂紧了韩沐伯的腰，整个人像是求生欲极强的章鱼黏着韩沐伯的身体。  
「那你应该知道该怎么哄我」韩沐伯挑高了一边的眉毛。秦子墨抬头看着他，经验和直觉告诉他，韩沐伯现在消气了。讨好韩沐伯似乎最容易，他除了总是要维持面子做出些君子行径总是显得克制，但对秦子墨时有若无的挑逗不予拒绝，又或者曾试过，最后破罐破摔由着他来。  
秦子墨微微有些脸红，立马心领神会。顺着他身体的线条往下滑，跪趴在地上心里有些紧张。  
用指尖剥开裤子的扣子的时候他觉得韩沐伯全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，秦子墨认可了他们规则以外的小越线。即使今天不是星期一。  
秦子墨湿热的舌头在龟头小心翼翼的碰触，既而绕着四周打转，尽数含进去的时候，韩沐伯矜持已久的臀部才微微顶了一下，被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，每回都能让韩沐伯忘乎自我。看起来最不好攻略的城墙，其实早已等待良久，就等着秦子墨上门来敲响城门，好顺理成章的为他开放。  
韩沐伯的手附在秦子墨的脑袋上，头发穿过指缝，轻轻搭在指节上。附在他脑袋上的手，力道又轻又柔，韩沐伯从不强迫他，甚至在这种快崩溃于道德理智边缘的时刻，也不曾崩坏过自己的原则。就像在人类身边蹭着撒娇的小猫，韩沐伯把抚摸用作奖励。在他股间专心为他服务的秦子墨吞吐着他的性器，让他兴奋又心动，从这个角度看，只能看到秦子墨认真的头顶。这个原本是他最疼爱的弟弟。  
他快忘记了究竟是什么时候开始变质了，只知道当他反应过来，他已经对那种冲动难以忍耐。而他现在最想做的，只是和秦子墨接吻，和那个灵巧的舌头纠缠，把他按在沙发上吻到七荤八素，让他动情地勾着他的腰求着他要，可是他不能总是随心所欲，得到想要的东西，忍耐是必须的。只要再等几天就好。  
舌头掠过阴茎上细碎的褶皱带动了韩沐伯的喉咙的声带，发出性感喘息的呻吟，这种时候他总会觉得自己喉咙里藏着一头野兽，爆发出一声舒服的低吼。满脑子都是把秦子墨按在他的爪子下用那冲动的来源贯穿他的身体的想法。  
韩沐伯这才勾起了嘴角，「嗯……子墨，你真棒」  
秦子墨以为这种夸奖对他来说并不会受用，但他的心情不由自主的变好，更加卖力的吞吐起来。秦子墨想起第一次替韩沐伯口交的时候，别说技巧了，他笨拙的唇舌横冲直撞甚至把韩沐伯咬疼，但韩沐伯没有怪他，而是把内疚的人儿抱进怀里一边亲吻一边说谢谢，和他共同编织了温柔而又火热的第一夜。于是就有了下次，下下次，下下下次，直到现在他表现越来越好，秦子墨有种被调教成功的感觉。  
也不知是谁臣服了谁。  
秦子墨跪趴在地上，想到嘴里那个粗壮的柱体以前是如何在自己身体进出的，自己竟也身临其境的陷入回忆里，曾用于容纳韩沐伯的地方像是少了应有的东西空虚的收缩起来。只是口交而已，自己竟也发出了些难耐的呻吟，像是发春的小动物用叫声求春。  
秦奋没敲门就推了门进来，半天没看到两人的秦奋算准了他们俩在这儿，大喇喇的闯门。  
秦子墨惊恐的望向秦奋，有种被捉奸的背德感。  
韩沐伯把试图抬起头的秦子墨轻轻按回去，「我们可没打算做到最后，不算违规」  
秦奋锁了门，走到他们身边搬了个椅子翘着二郎腿欣赏。  
替老韩口交的秦子墨专注的可爱，嘴角还带着亮晶晶的津液，这样色情的场面发生在一脸正经的清纯的人身上，他体内的冲动似乎也将喷涌而出，他只恨那个对象不是自己。  
腥热的液体悉数进了秦子墨的喉咙，呛得他忍不住咳嗽了两声。  
秦奋像是早就等着了似的，把秦子墨从地上抱起来拉进怀里。  
韩沐伯拉上裤子，微微拦了一下，「一会儿还有训练，不要让他累着了」  
「你吃饱喝足了才说这话，我可不听」秦奋抓住想要逃跑的人的脚踝，咬着牙。  
「我出去了，别太折磨子墨」韩沐伯把脸转向秦子墨，「好好哄哄你奋哥，他还是个小孩子」  
韩沐伯钻了规则的空子本就有点心虚，就不好拦着秦奋的我行我素，但他临走前也不忘嘲讽一下他，他是心里舒服了，但吃下这苦果的是秦子墨。  
秦奋黑着脸把秦子墨的毛衣粗暴的掀起来，拉到脖子后面，舌头在娇嫩的乳头四周游走，他今天的攻势猛烈，粉色的乳尖瞬间变得红肿起来。  
秦子墨吃痛声夹杂着舒服，伸手推了推秦奋的身子，「奋哥……」  
听到秦子墨略带哭腔的声音，秦奋终于停了下来，「弄疼你了？」  
秦奋望着秦子墨两腿之间鼓起的小包，眉头紧锁，「你想要了？」秦子墨靠着沙发被秦奋缩在一小块天地里，他进退两难，无处可逃。秦奋把他的双手按过头顶，膝盖顶入他两腿之间，牙尖蹦出几个字，在秦子墨听来仿佛一把把尖刀立于他眼前，闻到了些血腥的味道，「就因为给老韩口交？」这个带着疑问口气的句子里百分之八十都是质问，秦子墨犹豫一阵，腿就被秦奋掰开到最大限度，带着怒气的手劲没轻没重，扯的他直抽气，但阴茎早就在牛仔裤里蠢蠢欲动，在疼痛间还是欲望优先，秦子墨难耐的哼唧了两声。  
「下次不许给老韩开小灶，你如果再破坏约定，我也不会再守规矩了」秦奋把桌子上的胶带伸手拿来「你今天做了错事，我要惩罚你」  
秦子墨的双手被反剪到背后，胶带一圈圈缠着手腕，确认秦子墨挣脱不开，秦奋才停手。没有了双手做支撑，秦子墨好像一块架在沙发上的木板不断往下滑，秦奋的手臂环住他的腰，红的娇艳欲滴的乳首宛如囊中之物，被他的舌头碾压研磨。  
「奋哥……」根本不会出奶水的那里被秦奋大力吸吮着，发出令人羞耻的水泽声，脸上的潮红不知是因为害羞还是因为情欲。  
脸上带着潮红的秦子墨让人很想欺负，红润带着水泽的嘴唇好像在邀人接吻。秦奋勾出他的舌头，缠绵的来往，大拇指在秦子墨胸前那早被吸吮的红肿敏感的地带按压，像是机器人的按钮，及时的给予了反应，那个被吻的失神的人的小嘴，发出了一声舒服的呻吟，被秦奋吞没在口腔里。  
秦奋脱下秦子墨的裤子，那里早已挺翘，还带着湿漉漉的粘液，一片狼藉。秦奋的手还在挑战秦子墨的韧性极限把他的腿往外掰开，握住快有些坚持不住的柱体不让他射精，「你说，你更喜欢老韩？还是我？」  
很显然，秦奋想听的答案只有一个，可是秦子墨也知道秦奋若得了自己想要的答案，必定会去韩沐伯面前炫耀，那他又将面临另一场腥风血雨。无论哪个结果他都不想面对，咬着下嘴唇闭口不言。  
而这个问题，秦子墨也不知道。若是知道怎么会落到如今的局面，在三个男人中间来来回回，最后变成了三人的共识，被要求一人一天。  
「就这么难回答？」秦奋话音刚落，就把秦子墨抱着转了个身，对准那个尚未准备好的后穴，不加犹豫的捅了进去，肉棒瞬间顶开了温热的甬道，没有任何润滑的情况下火辣辣的发烫，秦子墨拧起了眉头，但身体记住了那份淫靡，疼痛中竟生了些快感，他不自觉的动了动身子。  
「子墨，说你更喜欢我……」  
秦奋扶着秦子墨的腰肢，次次都像是没有尽头拦截他顶到深处，秦子墨也不知道自己竟能承受到这种深度，身子像被贯穿般甚至能感受到他的形状。今天比以往都要激烈，激烈到秦子墨控制不住自己的姿态。他坐在秦奋的大腿上，手依旧被绑着，被秦奋顶到高处，再由高处掉落，宛如过山车般上上下下，他撑不住身子，把上半身搭在秦奋身上，下半身却不协调的像是不间断的经过一连串缓冲带，那份失重感让他不由自主缩紧了内壁，仿佛在述说自己的高兴般紧紧夹着奋哥。双手被束缚的感觉似乎调动了他体内的兽性，就像是追求身体本能般自觉自动的吸住秦奋，他哭喊着说不要，可身体却揭穿了他的谎言。不留情面的一次次被卷入情欲的高潮。  
他的奋哥变本加厉更加用力的往上顶，他的叫声也越加的尖锐，越得不到回应，秦奋就越是卖力，秦子墨觉得前面涨的可怕，却迟迟得不到释放，像是被锁进桑拿房里，热的他头脑发胀又晕晕乎乎的，「奋哥……呜呜……帮帮我」  
但他却像是听不见似的，握着他的腰粗暴前后拖动，秦奋的性器在他的体内变换着刁钻的角度，直到掠过一个凸起，他浑身都像是被电流经过，被秦奋发现变化，集中在那一点研磨。  
「唔……奋哥……」他咬着下嘴唇不想让自己叫的太淫荡，但事与愿违，越是忍耐越是诱人，连前方都开始流下粘腻的液体，嚎叫着他此刻的冲动。  
「奋哥……呜呜……不要了……我好难受」  
「我想知道，只操这里，是不是能把你操射」秦奋握着秦子墨的两个臀瓣向外掰，暴露在空气外的交媾处羞涩的一收一缩，秦奋找到了秦子墨的G点自然不会放过，顶到秦子墨失神的仰起了头，像是已经无法控制自己般也无法控制自己的音量，但在秦奋看来，这让他更兴奋更来劲，此时的秦子墨就像是工厂里削木头的刨子，紧紧裹着他的阴茎前后蠕动，但工厂里那些冷冰冰的工具可不会像他这样叫的好听，更不会像他腰肢柔软，更不会因为舒服到泪湿了眼眶惹人怜爱。  
秦子墨蜷缩着脚指头，像沉入海底抓不到一片水草，悬浮在空中，分明奋哥的动作果断又粗暴，可是他却舒服的快飘飘然。「奋哥……呜……能不能把我松开……」  
秦奋解开他手上的胶带，扔在一旁。终于自由的双手紧紧搂住了奋哥的脖子，也终于从秦奋的腿上被抱到了沙发上，姿势的突然变换最近正在练身体的秦奋精力好的可怕，抓着秦子墨的腰猛烈的进出，发出肉体撞击的声音。  
他把脑袋埋在秦奋的肩窝里，把叫声闷在里面。被秦奋托起下巴，「叫出来，你叫来好听」秦奋的声音带着蛊惑般的调子，身下还有火热的肉棒在他身体内进出，每一次出去都像是要带走一层肉，又次次顶到深处。  
「奋哥……奋哥……」他不由自主的叫着秦奋，叫的秦奋更加卖力。  
秦奋看着秦子墨射在小腹上的乳白色液体，欣慰的吻上他的脸颊，「真的射了呢」  
他又重新吻上他的嘴唇，舌头被勾进勾出，模拟着交媾的动作，在秦子墨体内的性器又硬挺起来。  
秦子墨觉得自己今天真的一团糟，他从没有这么乱七八糟过。  
究竟喜欢谁？他也想知道。


End file.
